Devices are becoming more and more “intelligent” every year. Thermostats, music players, door controls and various other home aspects are swiftly being automated. Software integrated and functioning in conjunction with these devices can give an illusion of intelligence. The devices can react to personal user state experiences, and they can provide a dynamic and adaptive experience that makes it appear as though the device is responding to a detected user condition.
One of the earliest “smart” home devices was the thermostat. Companies such as HONEYWELL and NEST produced thermostats that were adaptive and could function in concert with other devices, to control temperature in a house in a more refined manner than ever before. While this represented a marked improvement over older thermostats, the user still had to set a schedule and a series of parameters that the control system adhered to. As devices become more adaptive and capable of greater processing and communication, there is an opportunity to improve the apparent “intelligence” of the devices to make them appear to be even more autonomous.